


I like your face

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, F/F, Fanart, M/M, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Erica/Allison thing and a Derek/Stiles doodle that got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your face

 

***

 


End file.
